Akurel
Akurel Durandal Akurel is the Coordinator of the People's Labor Coalition, a social and labor rights group with socialist leanings and a known militant wing, although the exact details of their strength and doctrine is unknown. He has been involved in projects with the Whites, and has now taken on the duty of rebuilding the world of Kiota II in the wake of the recent revolution and pirate attack. Background How Akurel came into politics and labor advocacy is largely conjecture, but it is known that he served for several years as an enforcer aboard a smuggling vessel, and during this time he spent a great deal of time in study, particularly the domains of military strategy and politics. As a consequence of this, the Whiphid's horizons broadened considerably and when his contract concluded he left the employ of the smugglers and their nameless (By request) captain, who provided him with a stipend to continue his education and contacts amongst the Core worlds. Within a decade he soon became a vital point of connection for a growing coalition of unions in their desire to coordinate negotiations and strikes. This organization would become the People's Labor Coalition, and Akurel serves as its Coordinator. Political Stance Akurel has tried to remain neutral in the Clone Wars, citing the fact that members of the PLC straddle the worlds of Imperium and Republic. However, he has grown increasingly militant due to the increasing belligerence of the governments of the galaxy particularly as it relates to its treatment of workers and the abolishment of civil liberties under the guise of maintaining security. He considers the Republic a corrupt institution and the Blacks false prophets, though he is aware that the PLC needs to cooperate with both to achieve its stated goals. The average Joe cannot hope to challenge the galaxy...yet, and thus Akurel has courted allies including but not limited to the President of Sullust and the Senator from Mon Calamari. Of all the varying factions and nations, the only group that Akurel can truly be said to despise are the Hutts, as the PLC is violently opposed to slavery, illegal shipments of weapons, and the spice trade. This is due to their negative impact on social structure and legitimate business interests. Religion Akurel is a devoted fundamentalist, an ordained minister in the Church of the Universal Cloth. While a monotheist himself, he is encouraging for the galaxy to return to faith, believing that the institution of religion is needed more, not less, in an age of turbolasers, hyperdrive, and force powers. Recently he has openly declared his faith, and while trying not to make declarations of what is holy and unholy, has made himself a rallying force for both conservative and mainline religions. Recent Events Akurel has recently taken charge of the effort to rebuild Kiota II, and has placed the expertise and funds of the PLC at the disposal of the rebel forces. He has called for mediation between the rebel forces and the Absolute Cormorant, ideally hoping for the reestablishment of the monarchy as a positive force for change. He has also founded the Jambhala Compact, a faith based organization that supplies medical supplies and munitions to Rim planets that wish to remain independent. Rumors speak of a factory being built to supply these at a lower price than competitors. He has also clashed with the undead Kerion clones on more than one occasion, and crossed swords with the pirate Alvin Dogma and the Lady Mediator Euphemia Bellamy. The former demanding his ship and credits, the latter openly stating that his message of progressive labor and faith was not welcome on Paxo. Category:Archived Characters